User blog:Baluar/Ending the backstories, 2x1...
Yeap, you guessed right, it's Robb and Lili at the same time. The guy ‘kay, ‘kay, so here I come. Somehow I let myself be convinced of writing some sort of diary that, instead of tracking what I do every day, tells how my life was in my past. Pretty stupid, if you ask me, but I kinda have no option now. So anyway, I was born in a low-class family, in February 29th, 2058. Everyone in my family – big sis’, dad, mom – told me I was huge and fat, and ate a lot (I still do - I've no idea why I'm so thin. I wish I was large as the Boss...). While we had a hard time living, my family always did its hardest to get me a high level education. While I was more than smart enough to study without much trouble, I frequently got scolded because, whenever a mess happened, I was involved. So I lived a happy life, without much incident, till mom got killed. We all mourned for years, but eventually we returned to our former lives… *page is wet* Ugh, the page’s wet because of my tears. I still cry when I think about mom… I lived that way, without any big thing happening from there on, until I was 12, when I willingly became the operator of the North America Branch. I had to move far away from my family, but I always spoke with them by phone, and always sent them whatever remained of my salary when I was paid again. I lived that way until I was 13, at which point… at which point I was selected as a potential recruit for becoming one of the first New Type God Eaters. I couldn’t believe it! I had always watched Bugarally and dreamed of having adventures, but I never really thought I’d become a God Eater. So I did the test, and became a God Eater, the first in the America branch, and among the 10 first in the world (it is quite a surprise that said fact didn’t make me a prideful bastard). While I had what I considered (and consider still) my dream job, I really didn’t got along with the Old Types that I lived with, since they were stupid enough to believe I saw them as inferior, even after I repeatedly (and obviously) tried to befriend them. That situation got to an end I was summoned to deal with the Antarctica incident. There, I met my first God Eater friend, the renowned Baluar (i.e. the Boss). I craved so much for a friend that I decided to accept an offer I had received not so long again to move myself to Far East Branch. And there, I made for myself a new life. I even got to know Lili, my now girlfriend... I had always thought I’d have enough with being an average New Type, but then it turned out I had something called “Blood Potential”, and became a 3rd gen New Type. For a low class guy, I got really high. Although I still remember to send my family my excess of money every month. The girl Oh! I am Lili. Baluar-san told me to write a short diary that said how was my life before I became a second gen New-Type. I was never a good writer girl (drawing is my thing), but since I always see him doing it, I asked myself why I couldn’t do it. This might be really hard, but I promise I will make my best. I was born here in what was formerly known as Japan, the last daughter of my fathers. I was told that all my 4 brothers and 2 sisters were exultant when I was born, and I was frequently told that I was a cute little girl. To sum up, I was always treated like the jewel of the family. As a girl, my parents always took care that nothing was lacking if I needed it, and so I never found myself needing something I didn’t have, be it food or dolls to play with. I didn’t experience any loss in my family, nor did I suffer from any problem when I was educated in an art school (I graduated with honors… I am a really good drawer). My only problems began when I was nominated to become one of the protectors of humankind… when I was nominated to become one of the 2nd generation New-Type God Eaters. For some reason, Fenrir Far East Branch allowed me to choose if I wanted to become a God Eater. My family, always treating me as they always did, reacted to the fact just as if I had told them I would jump head-first into a bottomless cliff. My parents told me that, if I accepted the job, they would no longer interact with me. My brothers and sisters, always so sweet, instantaneously became cold and bitter towards me. I was crushed. Everyone had suddenly become weird. I could only rely on the younger of my sisters: while she acted cold in the presence of anyone else, she was just as kind as she always was when we were alone. But I had already decided I’d become a God Eater. So, while I tried to say goodbye to my family, they all ignored me. Only my younger-old sister shed tears when I left, but she cleaned them quickly not to call father's angry look. I thought I would probably not meet anyone nice when I arrived. I mean, I was about to head to a place where everyone’s job was to kill living beings – I had some prejudices, I have to admit it. Yet I practically found another old brother in Baluar-san (he’s already saved my life three times by now, if I remember correctly). I found a nice guy in Robb, who I ended up falling in love with. I befriended pretty much everyone in Far East Branch. In short, I practically found another family in my fellow comrades. Still, I can’t avoid calling my sister from time to time. --- --- Ok, now let's go for the 2nd story Arc... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic